Network-based publication systems enable users to publish documents, pages, and other content. Users may access and view published content on the network-based publication system via a network linking the network-based publication system to a client device. A social networking system allows members to declare information about themselves, such as their professional qualifications or skills. In addition to information the members declare about themselves, a social networking system may gather and track information pertaining to behaviors of members with respect to the social networking system and social networks of members of the social networking system.